Incomplete
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Summary: One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes...


**Summary: **One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

* * *

**Incomplete**

Era imposible que pudiera ser completamente feliz.

Me sentía incompleta, como si me faltara algo, como si… como si una parte de mi no estuviera, me faltara por que se hubiera perdido o algo… no sé. Era un sentimiento raro, nuevo y extraño para mí.

Lo que más raro era, era que este sentimiento o sensación de vacío en mi pecho, solo se daba en Navidad pero esto no era Navidad y, además, se había convertido en una sensación insoportable, que hizo que estuviera a punto de llamar a Alice y a Rosalie para decirlas que no podía ir a cenar con ellas y su familia.

Suspiré, hice de tripas corazón y me metí a duchar. Usé mi champú con olor a fresas y el jabón, el cual poseía también el mismo olor. Después de una relajante ducha de agua caliente que hizo que mis músculos se relajaran y se limpiaran quedándose con el olor a fresas del jabón, cerré el grifo y enrollé la toalla en mi cuerpo y salí del baño, directa a mi habitación en aquel apartamento compuesto por tres cuartos, un salón-comedor, una pequeña cocina y un baño.

Mi cuarto no era nada del otro mundo, tenía todo lo que una universitaria de 21 años necesitaba: una cama, un escritorio con un ordenador portátil, un par de sillas, un pequeño sofá, un armario con un espejo de cuerpo entero y una estantería repleta de libros.

Abrí mi armario y me quedé mirándolo, preguntándome que sería lo que me tendría que poner para ir a una cena familiar. Yo nunca había ido a ninguna. Mi madre nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando yo era pequeña y mi padre y yo no teníamos más familia que nosotros mismos lo cual convertía nuestras cenas familiares en unas cenas normales y corrientes.

Al final escogí mi vestido azul oscuro, unos zapatos plateados, una diadema plateada, la cual parecía una tiara, y mi ropa interior de encaje también de color oscuro.

Después de vestirme y peinarme me miré en el espejo del armario.

No podía creer lo que veía. La chica que estaba al otro lado del espejo no era Isabella Swan. Esa chica de ojos cafés y pelo castaño no podía ser yo. Esa chica era guapa y el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba puesto le quedaba realmente bien ya que marcaba sus curvas y realzaba su pecho, convirtiéndola en una arma mortal para lo hombre. Sus zapatos lo empeoraban o mejoraban todo. Aquellos tacones peligrosamente altos de aguja la hacían aun más bella, si es que eso era posible, y la convertían en un peligro público debido a su tremenda torpeza. Su cabello caía en perfectas ondas por su espalda hasta llegar casi a la cintura y el color de este resaltaba gracias a la preciosa diadema plateada con hermosos diseños de flores. Sus ojos, aun más bonitos gracias al delineador color azul, brillaba con un tenue brillo incompleto, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa.

Di un último vistazo a la que se suponía que era mi reflejo en aquel espejo. El vestido, con su pequeño lazo bajo el pecho, de tirantes, caía hasta unos centímetros por encima de mis rodillas. Los labios rosados, las mejillas sonrosadas… la chica era hermosa, aun no creía que esa extraña fuera yo.

Con cuidado caminé hasta el salón cogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta blanca, la cual parecía una gabardina. Comprobé que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, que todo estaba apagado, que no se me olvidaba nada en el fuego o en el horno. Cuando todo estuvo comprobado me dirigí al recibidor, cogí mis llaves de casa y las del coche y salí del apartamento. Bajé con cuidado hasta la salida y busqué mi vieja moto plateada aparcada a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Levanté el asiento para poder sacar mi casco del pequeño compartimiento que había bajo el asiento en el cual se podían guardar algunas pocas cosas. Una vez con el casco puesto, el cual me puse con cuidado de no despeinarme, y el asiento bien puesto, subí a mi vieja moto y conduje hasta la casa de los padres de Alice y Rosalie, la casa de los Hale.

Había conocido a Alice y a Rosalie en la universidad. Alice tenía mi misma edad y era bajita de pelo moreno y ojos grises todo lo contrario a su hermana Rosalie, la cual tenía un año más y pelo dorado liso y preciosos ojos celestes. Ambas eran hermosas y adictas a todo lo que tuviera que ver con centros comerciales, ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

Cuando llegué a la casa con en número 004 en letras doradas adornado su fachada blanca, de dos pisos, situada en una villa llena de casa iguales. Aparqué mi moto cerca del llamativo coche de Alice, un Porsche amarillo, guardé mi casco y me acerqué a la puerta.

Estaba apunto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una muy contenta Rosalie, ataviada en un hermoso y pequeño vestido rojo con una cinta negra adornando su cintura.

-¡¡¡Bella Bells!!! –gritó utilizando el acento italiano que todos usaban para pronunciar mi nombre, y sus brazos me rodearon tan fuerte que casi me dejaron sin respiración y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se separó de mi y me arrastró al enorme salón gritando-. ¡Mamá, papá, Alice, la pequeña y bella Bells ha venido!

-¡¡¡Belly-Bells!!! –gritó la bajita Alice, la cual vestía un precioso vestido amarillo con una cinta negra bajo el pecho, una vez me vio entrar al salón y corrió hasta estrujarme en sus brazos-. Has venido, pensé que tendríamos que ir a secuestrarte –dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-Hola pequeña Bella –dijo Lilian, la madre de mis mejores y locas amigas, abrazándome con cuidado-. Que alegría me da el verte, hija –Lilian había sido como una madre para mi desde es momento en que la conocí por eso yo era como una hija para ella.

-Hola Lilian ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis tú y Arthur? –pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Estamos genial –dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda mientras unos fuertes brazos me elevaron ligeramente para estamparme con un fuerte pecho.

-Hola Arthur, me alegro de veros a los dos.

-Y nosotros también de verte a ti hija –dijo Arthur dejándome sobre mis pies en el suelo.

Pero no tarde mucho en ser arrastrada por Alice hasta llevarme a la otra punta del salón en la cual tres apuestos chicos de aproximadamente veintidós o veintitrés años, uno alto, fuerte y musculoso de pelo moreno y ojos dorados, otro igual de alto, fuerte pero un poco menos musculoso de pelo dorado y ojos dorados y el tercero era alto y desgarbado, fuerte y musculoso pero no de manera tan exagerada como el primero pero si igual que el segundo, de pelo cobrizo y preciosos ojos verdes. Estaban acompañados por una pareja más mayor, los cuales serían sus padres.

-Bella Bells, mira te quiero presentar a los Cullen. Estos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen –dijo Alice señalando a la pareja que había junto a los tres apuestos chicos-. Y ellos son sus hijos. Son Emmett –señaló al grandote de pelo castaño y ojos dorados- y es el novio de Rosalie –levanté una ceja y miré a mi amiga Rosalie, la cual se había sonrojado como un tomate-. Y ellos son sus hermanos mellizos. Jasper –dijo señalando al rubio- es mi novio –la miré y estaba sonrojada- y este es su hermano mellizo Edward –señaló al apuesto ojiverde de pelo cobrizo.

-Encantada, es un placer el conocerlos a todos, yo soy Isabella Swan.

-Pero todos la llamamos Bells, Bella o Belly-Bells –saltó Rosalie y yo rodé mis ojos.

-El placer es nuestro –dijo la mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados, a la cual reconocí como Esme, se acercó y me besó la mejilla el cual correspondí con otro beso en la suya.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella –dijo el hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, el cual me resultaba algo familiar.

-Espera… usted no será… sí, pero… ¿Cómo que no me reconoce doctor Cullen? –dije, recordando a el doctor el cual me atendió cuando me torcí el tobillo y me hice una torcedura que me dejó con una escayola en el pie derecho y con muletas durante dos largas semanas.

-¿Señorita Swan? –dijo, yo solamente sonreí y asentí -. No la había reconocido –dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Es normal, no es lo mismo verme con el pelo revuelto y con unos vaqueros ensangrentados y una cara amarilla por culpa del mareo –dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El solo rió, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Tampoco estabas tan llena de sangre, que tengas pánico y tiendas a exagerar las cosas no es lo mismo, además no estabas tan amarilla –sonrió y yo puse los ojos en blanco-. Hoy estás preciosa, por cierto ¿cómo está tu tobillo? –preguntó examinando mi tobillo derecho.

-De momento bien, pero es agradable tenerle cerca porque con estos tacones que ciertas adictas a las compras me regalaron son una trampa mortal para mi y mi tremenda patosidad –dije lanzando a mis amigas una mirada asesina.

Las chicas sonrieron inocentemente, mientras que sus padres y Carlisle e Esme reían y los chicos nos miraban con cara de confusión.

Después de reír, los mayores se sentaron enfrente de la televisión, en el precioso sofá blanco que poseían los padres de mis amigas.

Me acerqué a los chicos, en concreto al grandote y al rubio, les miré de arriba a bajo, analizando si eran buenos para mis amigas.

-Como hagáis daño a Rosalie o a Alice consideraros hombres muertos –les susurré para que solo ellos pe oyeran, ellos se estremecieron y yo sonreí- y más os vale esconderos cuando quieran ir de compras porque os compraran hasta lo que no necesitéis, hasta lo mas tonto que se les cruce por delante, os lo digo por experiencia –dije más alto y ellos rieron.

-Con que tú eres la pequeña Bells… te imaginaba más…. Pequeña –bromeó el grandote de ojos dorados y después rió-. Encantado de conocerte Bella, yo soy Emmett –dijo y me extendió la mano pero cuando la cogí el me atrajo hacía el y me abrazó hasta dejarme completamente sin aire.

-Emmett… no… puedo… respirar –dije entrecortadamente pero él rió y me soltó dejándome sobre mis pies en el suelo.

Rosalie se acercó a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, mientras que Alice me daba un vaso de agua y me abanicaba con un trozo de papel mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aire. Ambas sabían de mis problemas respiratorios.

Unas fuertes manos me cogieron y me tumbaron en el suelo poniendo mi cabeza de modo en el que el aire podía entrar más fácilmente en mí.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, pude respirar tranquila y me puse en pie, ayudada aún por aquellas fuertes manos que me ayudaron al principio.

-Gracias –dije al chico que me tenía sujeta por el brazo, era Edward-. Muchas gracias Edward.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó un muy preocupado Emmett.

-Sí, tranquilo, no pasa nada, son cosas que pasan a veces –dije intentando calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Emmy, a ves incluso nosotras la abrazamos tan fuerte que la pasa eso –dijo Rose, mientras le pasaba las manos por sus brazos en ademán consolador.

Formaban una bonita pareja, tanto Rose y Emmett como Alice y Jasper.

Emmett se guía preocupado, pero enseguida Jasper se acercó le habló a él y Emmett se relajó casi al instante.

-Lo siento Bella –dijo Emmett.

-Él es el oso de la familia –añadió Jasper en tono burlón y con una sonrisa-. Por cierto encantado de conocerte Bella, yo soy Jasper.

-Encantada Jasper y, si Emmett es el oso de la familia ¿Tu y Edward qué sois? –dije en tono burlón y con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que Jasper es el carismático de la familia y el divertido, de los mellizos, que aquí en esta familia es más divertido soy yo –dijo Emmett y se señaló a si mismo al terminar de hablar.

Yo solo reí y sonreí, eran muy divertidos. Los conocía desde hace poco y ya podría decir que Emmett era el más infantil y gracioso y Jasper le seguía pero era… un poco menos infantil.

-Y Edward… -continuó Emmett- Edward es el aburrido –sentenció.

-Seguro que no más que Bella –dijo Rose en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi susurrando.

-¡Rose! –dije yo, enfadada.

-¿Qué? Bella, es la verdad. Todo el mundo prefiere salir de compras, al cine o cosas como esas. Tú solo quieres quedarte en casa y leer o escribir algo. Si sales de compras o cosas por el estilo, es porque te obligamos nosotras.

-Menuda forma de decir que me torturáis para salir –dije bajito y una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en mi cara cuando una suave y baja risa salió del chico que aun me sujetaba.

-Si sigues así, Bella, jamás encontrarás pareja –dijo Alice.

-No todo el mundo necesita tener novio –dije tan bajo que nadie me oyó.

De repente una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Emmett. Seguida por las risas de Jasper. Todos los miramos con cara rara. Después de unos momentos, cuando los dos hermanos pararon y se pusieron en pie, ya que las risas habían hecho que acabaran en el suelo sujetándose los costados.

-Esto ha estado bien –dijo Emmett

-Sí, es como cuando nosotros le regañamos a Edward por querer quedarse en casa leyendo o tocando su piano.

Me giré sorprendida para mirar a Edward, algo que hizo que me perdiera en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Tocas es piano? –pregunté asombrada.

El asintió y habló por primera vez.

-Sí, toco el piano desde los seis años y compongo desde los once años –dijo con su suave, dulce y aterciopelada voz.

-A Bella le encanta la música clásica, sobretodo le gustan las canciones en las que predomina el piano –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica? –me preguntó Edward con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

Yo solo asentí y bajé la cabeza avergonzada, a nadie le gustaba la música clásica.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? –preguntó

Levanté mi cabeza y vi que lo tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-Mi canción favorita… -dije pensativa –mi canción favorita es, sin duda alguna, Claro de Luna, de Debussy.

-Dios mío Eddie, le gusta la música clásica, el piano, la lectura, su canción favorita es la misma que la tuya. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro –dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

Yo bajé la mirada, nuevamente avergonzada pero ahora, además, sonrojada.

-Chicos a comer –dijo Esme mientras venía. Se paró, nos miró a Edward y a mí y sonrió-. Vamos –nos apremió.

Alice y Rosalie arrastraron, literalmente, a Jasper y Emmett al comedor.

Yo intenté moverme pero Edward aun tenía su mano sujetando mi brazo. Moví ligeramente mi brazo y el lo soltó, agachó la cabeza avergonzado y murmuró un simple "lo siento". Caminamos al comedor. Todos estaba ya sentados. Arthur a la cabeza de la mesa, Lilian a su derecha y Carlisle a su izquierda. Al lado de Carlisle, Esme y al lado de esta, Jasper y Alice y entre estos dos sitios vacíos. Me senté junto a Edward y junto a Rose, la cual estaba sentada al otro lado, junto a Emmett, el cual estaba hablando con Arthur y Carlisle.

De primero había una deliciosa sopa de fideos. De segundo el delicioso pescado en salsa de Lilian. Y ahora era la hora del postre.

-Arthur, querido ¿trajiste la tarta que te pedí que trajeras? –preguntó Lilian en tono amenazador, sabiendo perfectamente que no la había traído.

-Em… esto… -balbuceo Arthur-. ¿Te he dicho, cariño, que hoy estas despampanante?

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho, pero no me cambien de tema ¿Dónde esta la tarta? –preguntó de nuevo, alzando una ceja.

Las regañinas de Lilian eran terroríficas, gracias a Dios no las había vivido en primera persona, pero una vez vi como Lilian regañaba a Alice por gastarse más de la cuenta en sus compras.

-Se… se me olvidó traerla –suspiró Arthur.

El pobre Arthur ya estaba temblando de miedo y no me extrañaba, desde que vi la regañina que le echó a Alice, siempre respeté a Lilian como si su palabra fuera la ley. Pero en aquel momento, tuve la sensación de que lo correcto sería rescatar a Arthur de los gritos de una muy cabreada Lilian.

-Lilian –dije sin darla tiempo a que regañara al pobre de Arthur- ¿Me dejarías tu cocina unos momentos? –pregunté amablemente.

-Claro que sí hija, sabes que no tienes que preguntar esas cosas –dijo confundida- pero… ¿Para qué, si se puede saber?

Hay casi me pilló, agradecí a Dios tener una gran capacidad de imaginación que en estos momentos me ayudó a pensar en una excusa creíble.

Bajé la cabeza, mirando el mantel, y dejé que parte de mi pelo cubriera mis mejillas antes de responderla.

-Oh, pues resulta que me acabo de acordar de la receta del bizcocho de chocolate y me preguntaba si me dejarías apuntártela, recuerdo que me pediste que te la diera y me acabo de acordar…-mentí y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, por eso me cubrí, era fácil saber cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Claro querida, ya sabes donde está el libro de las recetas de Lilian y Bella -dijo sonriente.

Pareció tragarse mi gran mentira por lo que me fui a la cocina y después de media hora y polvos de cola-cao, harina, huevos, levadura y mantequilla todo mezclado en un molde, lo metí en el horno y esperé un cuarto de hora. Y mientras se calentaba empecé a preparar mi famoso café.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y el olor al bizcocho de chocolate y mi deliciosa mezcla de café estaban presentes en la cocina. Decidí que era el momento adecuado de recoger los platos de la comida y preparar los platos para el postre y los vasos para el café.

Entré al comedor y comencé a recoger, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Lilian y Esme pidiéndome que no recogiera que ellas podían hacerlo.

No me di cuenta, hasta que llegué a la cocina con mitad de los platos, que Edward se había levantado a ayudarme y que llevaba la otra mitad de los platos.

-Gracias –dije amablemente en un suave susurro-, pero no tenías por qué molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi el poder ayudarte –me respondió también en un susurro acercándose a mi.

Extendió su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mejilla en su mano, disfrutando de la suave caricia que me estaba regalando. La alarma del horno, avisando de que ya habían pasado los quince minutos necesarios para que el bizcocho se hiciera, nos hizo saltar y alejarnos avergonzados.

Apagué el horno y lo abrí. Me puse una manopla y saqué media bandeja para examinar el bizcocho. El bizcocho ahora tenía un mejor aspecto, la levadura lo había hecho crecer y el olor del chocolate… um… delicioso. Lo dejé así, tal y como estaba y me giré para sacar los platos, el cuchillo, las cucharitas para el café, los vasos para el café y una bandeja para ponerlo todo.

Puse la bandeja en una mesa y coloqué un plato un poco más grande en él, luego puse el bizcocho encima del plato. Coloqué los vasos de tal manera que todos entraban junto a la pequeña jarra de leche fresca y la del café caliente. Coloqué una cucharita en cada vaso y me giré para sacar el tarrito de azúcar y el botecito de las pastillas de la sacarina. Cuando los tuve me di cuenta de que no entraba nada más en la bandeja así que decidí cogerla y ya volvería a por lo demás cuando lo dejara todo en el comedor.

Cuando iba a poner mis manos encima de las asas de la bandeja, unas manos se adelantaron. Me giré solamente para confirmar que era ese chico de ojos verdes el que la había cogido.

-Gracias –dije bajito-, de nuevo.

-No hay por qué darlas –dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Cogí los botes y le seguí hasta el comedor.

Después del postre, el café y los halagos que recibí por hacer preparado un postre delicioso, las dos parejas de adultos se trasladaron al salón, mientras que los más jóvenes salimos fuera a tomar un poco el aire.

Me senté en los escalones del jardín mientras miraba como mis amigas y sus parejas bailaban.

-¿No bailas? –preguntó una suave voz.

Me giré y pude ver que Edward se había sentado a mi lado. Negué y suspiré.

-Con lo torpe que soy es mejor que me quede sentadita –dije-. Además, no se bailar –añadí avergonzada, toda chica de 21 años normal seguro que sabría bailar, pero yo no era normal.

-Todo depende de quien te saqué a bailar –dijo y se levantó. Extendió una mano y susurró las palabras prohibidas- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Bella?

-Son tus pies y tu vida, luego no digas que no te advertí –dije tomando su mano y levantándome.

Me llevó junto a las otras parejas y me acercó a él. Posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra sujetó mi mano. Yo posé mi mano libre en su hombro.

Bailamos moviéndonos en pequeños círculos, girando y Edward haciéndome girar.

-Cuéntame más sobre ti, Bella –susurró de pronto Edward.

-No hay mucho que contar… -susurré yo, siguiendo el ritmo que me iban marcando sus pasos-. Nací en Forks, Washington. Mi madre nos abandonó, a mí y a mi padre, cuando solo tenía tres años –su agarré en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte cuando dije eso- Fui a la escuela y al instituto en Forks, no tenía muchos amigos, solo una chica llamada Ángela, que era callada y tímida, como yo y…creí tener un amigo –susurré recordando a Jacob-. Pero solo quería ganar una apuesta. "Tienes que conseguir hacerte amigo de la pringada, luego te haces su novio y te la tiras" –susurré imitando la voz de chico y sonreí por lo mal que sonó-. Y luego me mudé aquí a Seattel, para poder estudiar literatura en la universidad. Conocí a Alice y Rosalie en la universidad, nos hicimos amigas y me ofrecieron ser su compañera de piso. Trabajo en Strarbucks y en un restaurante como camarera para poder pagar la universidad, la habitación y a mi misma- dije-. Y… bueno mi cumpleaños es dentro de una semana, el 13 de septiembre y mi color favorito es el azul –finalicé con una sonrisa a la que él me correspondió con otra-. Ya ves, me gusta leer en mis ratos libres y si estoy inspirada escribo. Nada interesante ¿y tú?

-Bueno, yo nací el 20 de junio, soy el pequeño de tres hermanos, ya que Jasper nació cinco minutos antes. Tengo 22 años. Mi color favorito también es el azul. Nunca he tenido novia, pero sí un par de amiga o amigos que solo querían serlo por que era hermano de los dos chicos más populares de todo el instituto. Nací en Chicago y ahora nos vamos a mudar aquí, a Seattel. Estudio medicina y en mis ratos libres compongo o toco el piano –sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo él poseía-. Creo que eres más interesante que yo.

Yo simplemete negué con la cabeza y el me acercó más a él. Inclinó su cabeza para poder susurrarme al oído.

-Eres diferente Bella y eres la chica más interesante que he conocido en toda mi vida y… me gustas –susurró, yo me quedé helada por sus palabras ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a él?

-Tu… tu también me gustas Edward –susurré avergonzada, diciendo la tremenda verdad, a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde hace apenas unas horas.

Se apartó de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –susurró y yo asentí avergonzada, bajando la mirada. Su mano acarició mi mentó para elevarlo, para que él pudiera ver bien mis ojos-. Bella… puedo… ¿Puedo besarte? –susurró y yo asentí.

Entonces sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso. Al principio no supe como contestar, me quedé helada, pero a los pocos segundos mis labios se movieron junto con los suyos. Mis manos se alzaron hasta su pelo y él reforzó su agarré en mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, pidiendo amablemente pasar a mi boca. Abrí mi boca y el contacto de nuestras lenguas fue mágico. Desgraciadamente, éramos humanos y, como tales, necesitábamos respirar.

Se separó de mí y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Sé que no me vas a creer, que solo nos conocemos de hace unas horas, que no sé tu comida favorita ni algunos pequeños detalles tuyos o tus manías pero… creo que te amo –susurró dejándome helada.

-La comida italiana –dije en un susurro casi ininteligible

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Mi comida favorita es la italiana –dije en voz un poco más alta-. Mis manías… tener todo recogido. Odio ir de compras, a no ser que sea sumamente necesario. Odio las sesiones de belleza y los cambios de look. Adoro a mis amigas. Me encanta cocinar. Me encanta la música clásica. Me encanta el Frappuccino de café que hacen en el Starbucks que hay a la vuelta de la esquina de mi apartamento. Y… creo que me e enamorado del chico de ojos verdes que tengo enfrente –dije, sorprendiéndome a mi misma.

Él solo sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Hay fue cuando ese sentimiento de vació desapareció y fue remplazado por otro de plenitud, amor, cariño, paz y calor.

Ya no me sentía incompleta, Edward era esa parte que me faltaba, esa otra parte del puzzle, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad.

Desde aquel entonces nunca más volví a sentirme incompleta porque había encontrado a mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela...

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno, este es mi primer One-Shot de Crepúsculo, dejarme algún R&R y decirme vuestra opinión.

Links de los vestidos en mi blog (sin espacios):http : // eldiariodebells . blogspot . com / 2009 / 12 / vestidos - de - incompleta . html

O también si lo preferís podéis mirar en mi perfil que también están los links de los vestidos

**

* * *

**

Si os a gustado esta historia tal vez os pueda gustar...

**Mi Historia De Amor: **Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando me sentía completamente feliz y amada... aquel accidente lo arruina todo. Intento no romperme y lidiar con lo que cargo, con un amigo-lobo, con una nueva familia de vampiro y con el regreso de mi peor pesadilla.

**Magia al anochecer:**One-shot//adaptación// Cuando los habitantes de los 3 reinos de la luz creían tenerlo todo perdido en la lucha contra el mal... el árbol mágico habló por ultima vez,prometiéndoles una futura princesa que traerá la paz. Ahora, los 3 reinos la esperan.

**The Last Bullett: **The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?: **Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**The Triplets: **Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparezcan?

**Retrieving my past: **Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

_**

* * *

Simplemente quiero tu opinión:**_

**Si te a gustado...**

**Si ha sido horroroso...**

**Si le faltaba acción...**

**Si ha parecido muy corto... **

**Um... no sé, _lo primero que se te ocurra... ¿es mucho pedir?_**

_**Solo pido eso: un review, tu review...**_

****Cris****


End file.
